dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Deadly Battle
Nudity After someone added the nude Bulma image, I'm wondering if it should remain on the article, even though it's official. I mean, are we allowed to showcase that brief moment like that... it is rather sexual in the amount of nudity being portrayed. - 00:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say that it wouldn't be especially offensive, and it's official. So why not? - 15:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we do have younger fans coming and going, so I'm not sure if it'd be proper. Let's get some more feedback from others on this issue. - 15:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I dont think its offencive, however the fact that there are younger fans should be taken into account(this is not japan). For all we know a parent may find this reason to start another annoying controversy. Stylator 16:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm not really 100% sure that we should really keep this image of Bulma's exposed breasts. I mean I know it's official, but there are some other users that are a bit younger than us, and if they see an image like this, I'm pretty sure they want to keep seeing it. I think we should use another official image other than this; well, if there is one. I don't see a huge reason to keep a controversial image like this on the site. For the very small amount of content added, a great deal more controversy is introduced, and could lead to similarly offensive images in other articles. I vote take it down. 21:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Overall, I don't see this image as being necessary for this article, though it's probably worth noting in trivia that this was one of the places in the series where breasts were (very) briefly exposed. Nudity is actually something we should probably think about covering (no pun intended) on the MoS, as censorship has been an issue for DB for quite a while. -- 23:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I believe that if we do remove these instances, we should also cover this on the MoS in order to avoid further problems in regards to this issue. - 00:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with the above. There should be an official position on this issue. There is no actual reason to show the image, other than the fact that there was nudity, which, as mentioned above, can be mentioned in the trivia. There is no critical information supplied by the picture itself, and it's quite likely going to be a source of problems later. So I also vote to remove the picture, comment on the nudity, and to add the official standing in the MoS.--Sega381 00:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i really do not find anything wrong with it. maybe we should make a page for this uncensored stuff.- marioman86 :I started a new thread about this subject on the MoS's talk page, so feel free to voice your opinions there. :-) -- 08:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering, are there any other instances where breasts are exposed? --Burgundy